The field of the invention is systems for detecting and indicating estrus in animals, and more particularly, systems for electronically indicating estrus in dairy cows.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,758 I describe an electronic system for detecting estrus in animals. This system includes a transponder unit which is carried by the animal and which transmits a signal to a transceiver unit that indicates both the identity of the animal and its activity. The transceiver unit is positioned at a location which is frequented by the animal and it may be connected to a computer which analyzes the activity data and generates a report which indicates those animals that are in estrus.
Although my prior system operates quite satisfactorily, it is best suited for use on relatively large farms where many animals are involved and the fully automatic identification and estrous detection system is needed. The cost of this system cannot, however, be justified for many small farms, even though the need for accurate estrous detection may be just as great.